


The Best Man

by gabapple



Series: NLAverse [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Man Victor Nikiforov, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!!!112, Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Series, Weddings, best man speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple
Summary: Viktor gives the best man speech at Christophe's wedding.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamodewberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my bff and co-writer, Mamodewberry. <3 I had originally pitched this idea for a zine months ago, but am really pleased to be able to write this here, now, with such a NLA-verse slant. I don't know if it's NLA canon since I didn't get it approved by Mamo first (SURPRISE, BY THE WAY!!!), but I've been sneakily collecting deets for the past few weeks, so I think so. Also, this being a surprise for Mamo means that none of this has been beta-read or anything. Please be kind. :')
> 
> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ **Happy Birthday, Mamodewberry!!!**
> 
>   
>   
>  *Note: Bastien "Baz" Müller is the name that we gave to Chris's Mysterious Manager/Masumi/boyfriend in Never Look Away. 

* * *

  **Private Venue, Switzerland**

Viktor Nikiforov

* * *

 

Attention, everyone. If I could have everyone raise their glass in a toast to the happy couple- so that I can take a sip before I give this speech -thank you, you can lower them now, and we can begin.

Okay.

It’s very good champagne, isn’t it? I like it. Chris, it’s very good. Nice choice. The both of you picked a very good champagne. And venue. But then, it’s a meadow in Switzerland with spectacular views of the Alps. We’re surrounded by wildflowers. I think I can see little goats on the mountainside over there. It’s a little hard not to be satisfied with this, da? You’ve set a very high bar for a wedding.

Of course, I expect nothing less of Christophe Giacometti and Bastien Müller, two very wonderful, very dear people. Friends. My friends.

Chris is, in fact, my very best friend.

No, Chris, don’t laugh. You know that it’s true. I may not be the best at showing it, but that is the case. I do not think you would have asked me to be your best man if I wasn’t.

Then again, I suppose Baz was already booked today, getting married to you. He would have been very good at this, wouldn’t he? Giving a speech.

Instead, you have me. But I will do my best.

When Chris asked me to be his best man, he made it sound like the most natural thing in the world. That’s one of the things I love most about him. Chris is sincere. Authentic. He is never anything more or less than he says he is. You can trust him. He will always be himself, and will always give others the courtesy and support to do the same.

I asked him what I needed to do, and he suggested that I show up for the wedding. Wear a nice suit. Bring Yuuri. Maybe have a nice time. But Christophe is also a bit soft on me, so after agreeing to all of that, I asked Baz, instead. He’s the one with the _practical_ side of things, and he gave me a list of duties, which I have here.

 

Let’s see how I’m doing:

  * Come to Switzerland. Check.
  * Help with wedding preparations, if needed. Mr. Mancakes did not need my help at all. Check!
  * Organize bachelor party if Christophe desires. Check check!
  * Carry out bachelor party. Extremely checked! Really, you all should have been there. It was a lot of fun. I’m not supposed to talk about it because of international laws and the ISU, but it’s amazing how truly universal— haha, all right, all right. Moving on.
  * Keep Chris calm and happy when I (referring to Baz, Mr. Mancakes) am otherwise occupied. Chris, are you calm? Are you happy? Of course you’re happy. You’re married! You look very happy. I think I’ve done a very good job.
  * Be on time to the wedding. I don’t think _that_ was necessary to include, but check.
  * Give a Best Man Speech. Which I am doing now.



 

So far so good, da? Ah, you approve! Good! I’m so relieved. Sometimes you make me a little nervous, Baz, I have to admit. And not because you’re with the ISU, but because anyone capable of handling Christophe on a daily basis is truly a remarkable person… I don’t know how you manage it.

Probably with these lists and calendars and things.

I have a separate list for things that I’m supposed to include in my speech, too. To save time, and sneak another sip of champagne, I will go through that now with another toast.

 

First, thank you all for coming out to the middle of this beautiful meadow. For most of you, this was a very long walk from your respective countries, and I admire your diligence and stamina. I know that the grooms appreciate it, also.

 

Second, I’m supposed to talk about when Christophe and I first met, or a funny story of why we’re such close friends, but most of them are so well boring in comparison to what the tabloids make up about us… And don’t get me started about our fans on the internet.

Or do, but wait until we get to the reception where the open bar will be. I’ll need vodka for that.

My fondest memories of the early days will always be the times we spent at banquets as new seniors, whispering to each other in French about all of the good gossip. Do you remember, Chris? You were so small, then. So cute and innocent. I was a horrible influence. I thought I was doing you a favor by speaking French so you would feel more comfortable, but then we just had a secret club that let me tell you all about my relationship trouble and how cute boys were.

Bastien, I suppose I should personally apologize for corrupting him.

Or, perhaps, a thank you to _me_ is in order?

 

I can’t really take any credit, honestly. Oddly enough, it seems that the world doesn’t revolve around me. Who knew? The Christophe and Bastien love story unfolded on its own, and much less dramatically than Ice Skate! Monthly would have you believe. That’s the third thing I was asked to cover, though really, Bastien, if you wanted someone to come up here and tell everyone how you won _the_ Christophe Giacometti over and stole him from the market, disappointing fans all over the world, you have the wrong person for the job. Your manifesto is best left a mystery. Let people wonder how someone managed to win Chris’s heart, once and for all, and be in awe of your rightful majesty.

It’s well-deserved.

Have I mentioned that I’m a little intimidated by him?

Just a little.

Anyway, even if Christophe weren’t so adept at expressing his feelings so openly on the ice, we  can all see that this is a perfect match, just by seeing the way they respect each other.

 

The last thing I’m supposed to offer is some advice. Somehow, despite getting engaged before them, they got married first- but that may be because they’ve been together for years and were putting off their engagement for who knows why -so I’m not sure what practical advice I can offer them in way of personal anecdotes.

I can, however, share these words of wisdom from my mama. She was big on the idea of soulmates, and pushed for the idea that we needed to do all that we could to find that someone to spend our lives with so we wouldn’t be lonely.  Like Chris and Bastien have. And what she said, over and over again before she died, comes from Russian proverbs, which are always very good to live by:

 

_“Look for a husband for life, and marry only when you know them very well;_

_For marrying is easy, but being happy in marriage is most important;_

_There is no grief where there is love and harmony.”_

 

Christophe, Bastien. I think you two will continue to be happy as long as you both continue to work hard. Love has no season, no break… and will become your life if you let it. Not that I need to tell you this; you knew it long before I did, but it’s part of my job to tell you these things, so I will.

No, it’s really true! Chris was always trying to get me to date and I wouldn’t! Not until my Yuuri. Which, by the way, Chris was instrumental in, too- but I won’t get into that, now. There isn’t time, and the goats are moving out of view. Suffice to say, I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Chris shares his birthday with Valentine’s Day. He is a real life cupid if there is such a thing.

I love him.

Christophe, thank you. I wish you the most happiness… And I think we can all agree that although you asked me to be your best man, the best man here is you.

 

And now we toast for really-really.

Gorko!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more about Chris and Bastien, please read Mamodewberry's AMAZING short story, [Cured Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082354), which takes place after the Grand Prix Final banquet in Barcelona and is a sweet and intimate look at how the pair deal with things like CRUSHING DEFEAT and DISAPPOINTMENT together. It's also part of the NLAverse. 
> 
> Our flagship fic, [Never Look Away (NLA)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997835/chapters/20547385), is a series novelization of the first season of Yuri on Ice. It has a LOT of Chris and Baz, and even more Viktor antics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
